Heavens Academy: The Last Minutes
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: Welcome to Heavens Academy! Where all of your very dreams come true! Re-named title, I shall make a better summary after this! :D
1. The Last Minutes Or are they?

My mind raced with incoherent thoughts. I couldn't understand them, peoples voices. Peoples voices, stating all different facts, all seemingly private information.

I couldn't take it. My brain. My mind. It was all too overwhelming. It was swimming with information I didn't want to know, information that didn't exist. When would it stop?

_Tick tock, tick tock tick tock_

The rhtymatic beat of the clock laced in my ears, repeating it's own little song for an audience of one. Just a bit longer before it ends. Before it all ends. I can escape this hell once and for all, this hell I'd been living in for years.

"Just two more minutes." I mumbled, closing my eyes. I could feel my blood coursing through me, its warmness soaking every inch of my organs with nutrients.

I shuddered, disgusted. I was weak, I couldn't take this insanity. I bet everybody else could they just had to try.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_

One more minute. I shuffled my feet forward slowly, the ice making me slip a little. I opened my azure eyes and looked down and the crystal water beneath me. The drop would be about 60 ft.,and I couldn't swim. Perfect.

_Tick tock,tick tock. tick-_

I took a deep breath, looking behind me at the fast paced cars. Too busy to notice a person standing on the ledge. I gave a small smile before jumping.

My ears popped. I could feel myself gaining speed as my dark blue hair whipped around me. I stuffed my hands bitterly into my coat pockets.

When was I going to meet water? It felt as if I had been falling for a very long time. I looked up, spotting a familiar purple head. The person just sighed, and walked away. As if this was my fault.  
I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for any of this. Why me? What did I ever do? I just lived my life, and these annoying, pestering thoughts that weren't my own filled my skull.

The waded in to important ideas,causing me to lose my train of thought. I couldn't percieve things as I used to, words blurred before my vision. My ears turned off when people were talking about something important, and my head spun with those wretched words. I prayed but I got no break. None whatsoever.

Yet really... why did this happen? Was I going crazy? Insane? I'm still not sure, I looked up again to see just fast paced cars. Not even bothering to pay attention to what was really going on in this cruel world.

This world which doesn't even care about your last minutes breathing.

My feet broke the surface of the water as I plunged deep into it's wetness. Black spots danced in my vision before everything seized before me. I closed my eyes, giving into the darkness as stale water pierceed my lungs...

* * *

Yet when I awoke, or that's what it felt like, I opened my eyes to dark blue. I felt air coursing through my lungs, but no sign of anyone. But who would be down here, in the water.

I guess it's true what some say about ghosts, that they stay paralyzed in the spot they perished. I must of died here, but why did I feel the cool welcome of the river hugging me? Maybe this was all a dream, maybe just some twisted little fantasy I mentally played out.

It's impossible though, because I know I did jump. What was going on anyways?

* * *

**_Well, that's something interesting! I'm not sure... should this have more chapters? Or shall I make it a one shot? Ehh... Dunno. And if you couldn't tell that was Dawnie... Woo! Thanks for reading yall's!_**


	2. Welcome!

What was going on? Such a simple question that most likely would be left unanswered. I try to move my fingers but it's as if they are frozen in place.

Honestly, I'm extremely confused. I jumped, I should probably be dead. I look down to the ground and see sharp, jagged rocks laying on the floor of the river. I half expect to see my lifeless body when I turn my head to the left, but all I find is an eerie silence.

I try to move again, in hopes of this all being a dream. Maybe if it was, I could actually do it. Yet it feels so real, I can feel the current and the algae swaying at my pant leg. Taking what feels like a deep breath I close my eyes, the only real part of my body moving.

_5,4,3,2,1_

I open my eyes, expecting to see sunlight streaming through my blue curtains. Yet all I find is the solitude of the river. I feel trapped all of a sudden. Well, of course I would! Here I am, laying or sitting (I'm not sure) at the bottom of a river, unable to move.

I close my eyes again.

_1,2,3!_

I open them fast. I can't feel anything, still. Part of me really yearned for my soft, plush mattress. Yet part of me told me this is what I wanted. I wanted to die, that's why I was here now. Sorta..

I mean, I don't know where I was. I knew I was somewhere. Maybe I'm in hell? I laugh at that because wouldn't I hear screams or something? Like the stuff that's in movies. Or maybe I'm in heaven? Though this isn't exactly paradise. Maybe I'm inbetween?

Perhaps, it seems like the most possible thing. My intuiton is telling me otherwise though. If I am, then this is just all... weird.

I sigh, well as much as I can and close my eyes, waiting for the darkness to swallow me whole.

* * *

When I awake... again, I find myself in the same exact place I was last time. The water seems to have become cooler though, and the seemingly invisble bubble around me tighter.

"Hello?" I mumble, though it comes out disorted. I hear a faint noise in the background, like a stand-in for a response.

"Hello?" I say again, awaiting another noise, though I find none.

_'That's strange..' _I think, my eyes looking around.

Suddenly, the current around me becomes stronger. The river is tugging me closer to the center, or what feels like it. I feel a surge of panic rise up in my chest as I begin moving. What the hell is going on?

_'You should of expected something like this.. Stupid.'_

My mind is probably right, I should've expected something like this. In fact, it was inveintable.

I feel the water around me quicken, bubbles rising from the strange movement beneath it. Everything around me begins to blur. Indivdual rocks mesh together to create one big mess. The algae that was slithering up my legs dotting the rocks with green. My head starts spinning and I try to move my arms to stay put.

My arms still won't move and my body is feeling more air free by the moment. I struggle as much as I can, which is not much, as it becomes faster. The only thing really struggling is my mind.

I try many useless attmepts to stop the movement, even resorting to imagining it stopping.

Suddenly, yes another sudden thing, a bright light plays in my eyes. It tears at my corneas wirth invisble claws, no feeling from it. Which is suspected.

After what seems like eternity the light fades, and I'm in some dark room. I hear the light pitter patter of water hitting concrete as a musty smell enters my nostrils. The air around me is thick with mystery and there is a sliver of light in the distance.

I try turning my head but it's heavy with tiredness. My brain hurts and I can feel little claws picking at it as I manage to lethargically move my hand. I slowly put my hand behind me and am happy to find I am seated on something. With a grunt of effort, I use my hand to push me forward and I wobble drowsily on my feet.

Black dots start crawling in on my vision and my feet wobble even more. I feel blood rushing to my head and can the black dots clouding up my vision. With a final effort to stay alert I hit my face with a soft palm, giving me a comforting _smack! _

The dots immeditately swim away, like a fish escaping a shark and I find myself with an intense headache. Using my hand, again, I brush at my coat. It's strangely dry. Thankfully though there is still that bulge.

I give myself a moment to gather my bearings, and start hobbiling toward the light.

* * *

"Welcome!" a voice chirps.

I open my eyes to find a lady wearing some scrubs standing above me. "Wha? Who the hell are you?" I manage in a hoarse whisper. My head aches slightly with an outside pain.

_'You fainted again..' _my mind says, confirming a suspicion that had just grew on me.

The lady gave a hearty chuckle, turning her head upwards to face the overhead lights. "Who am I? Why, I'm a nurse!" she says, her head finally looking upon me again. Her eyebrows were raised with anticipation, as if expecting me to agree.

"Clearly.." I say, sitting up. The room around me is illuminated. My eyes focus in on my black coat, perched happily on a hanger. I survey my surrondings with a curious eye, ignoring the lady's voice.

"Excuse me?" she chirps, finally regaining my attention. My eyes couldn't pick up that much, the light was too overwhelming.

"Yes?" I ask as politely as I could, staring at her with burning curiousity.

"Do you think you are all right to stand? I have to bring you to your room." the lady's eyebrows raise themselves again.

My body aches and my mind is protesting. Yet I give a nod and stand up on shaky knees. "Where am I?" I ask.

The lady walks over to where my coat is and grabs it by its hood. Covering her hand with the black material she turns around and gives a supposedly warming smile. "Let's go, hon."

"Could you tell me where I am first?" I basically beg. Since I've been laying in that water I've been wondering what's been going on. I'm extremly confused with everything, honestly.

"Honey, let's go. I can tell you all about it when we get there." she says in a rather comforting tone. She stares at me for a moment as I just stand there, unmoving. She seems to be pondering something, until she sticks out an arm. "Here, grab this. I can help you."

I give an audible sigh and latch my weakened hand firmly on her arm. I really didn't want to, but what choice did I have? I'm extremly light headed and my entire body feels weak. She could easily overpower me, even though she seems so tiny. Thankfully, her arm wasn't that far of a reach.

She gives me a slight tug as she walks me along. I hear our feet echoing in the hallway, and I look around me. My mind is still too foggy to process anything but I believe I see a flash of a person. The woman in scrubs continues helping me along, holding onto my coat still.

Finally, she stops me in front of a closed door. The door is a chocolate brown, and has a similar handle. On the door the words and letters "Dorm 106" stands in gold lettering.

She let's go of me for a moment and opens the door before grabbing my open hand. She tugs me gently inside, and before I can object, closes the door. She helps me over to the bed and makes me sit down. With a thrust she throws my coat onto my lap and gives me another smile.

"Uh.." I mumble, looking from my coat to her. A strange sense of panic captivates my chest as my eyes set firmly on hers.

Her smile continues as she removes her gloves.

"Still a little dizzy?" she asks, stuffing them in her pocket.

"No, not really." I say lethargically. My hand betrays me as it goes up to clutch my head.

She gives a slight hum before turning around. She seems to be looking into a mirror. She gives a slight nod before she turns back around.

"Well! I guess it's time to formally introduce myself!" she begins, already holding out a hand. "My names Nurse Joy, and you are Dawn, correct?"

I give a slight nod, wondering how on earth this strange lady knew my name.

She gives another smile and shakes my limp palm. "Yes, I'm glad you are here," she pauses, and looks back at the mirror. She nods again and turns to face me... again.

"My names Nurse Joy, or Mrs. Joy and I'd like to formally welcome you to Heaven's academy!"

* * *

**Ehh. Got a little bad at the end, so I apoligize. I'd appreciate if you'd tell me what you think of my writing, and if I added enought detail! :D Thanks for reading! **


End file.
